ican't confess
by forever0511
Summary: Sam and Freddie are having a hard time confessing their feelings for eachother. Until Carly devises a plan that will either make or break them. Read out to find out....Seddie! Chapter 10 is now up!...please R&R! There will be more chapters maybe up to 14!
1. iconfess

Sam: I had always hated Freddie. We have never gotten along. I guess you can blame it on my attitude, or that sometimes I just want to be mean to him for my own pleasure. Lately something has changed between us. I don't really know how to explain it, but it just isn't the same. I look at him in a different way. I use to be like wow "I just want to punch his face in." Not anymore. I think he knows there is a difference in me and him. Ever since we kissed on the fire escape, things just haven't been the same. I find myself turning in my sleep thinking about him. Then I question to myself if he is thinking about me. I never thought I would of said this, but I think I need Freddie more than ever right now. Everything else is going wrong, I just need one steady thing to keep me on track. I hope Freddie feels the same way. I really hope he does…

Freddie: I would like to say that I still like Carly, but I honestly don't know. I am starting to feel for someone that I would of never considered a year ago. I don't even know if this person knows how to feel. I wish she felt the same way. I wish Sam liked me back. Only, how could she like a geek like me? It burns me inside when she stares at the kid john next to her with a big smile on her face. I wish I was john. I wish Sam liked me. Actually I don't even mind that she picks on me now. I now know that Sam has a soft side, and half the things she says aren't even true. I wish she would just admit that maybe somewhere deep down inside her, that she feels the same way for me. Only I know she probably doesn't. I hope Sam feels the same way. I really hope she does…

Carly: If you want my perspective of the whole Sam and Freddie situation, here it is. They both have feelings for each other. Unfortunately they are to scared to admit their feelings. This has been going on for years, well at least for Sam. Sam started liking Freddie when she was seven. Freddie has liked me for a while, but I realize that he is slowly getting over me. I mean I think Freddie is cute and a really good kid, but he just isn't my type. Besides opposites attract and Sam and Freddie definitely do. They must think I am really stupid. You know the night Sam went out to talk to Freddie. I followed her out there and totally saw them kiss. It was the best thing to see. My two best friends taking their first step in their new found relationship. I think the only way to make them see that they are meant to be is to set them up. I know that is probably terrible. They just need to know that there is hope.

Introduction:

(Sam picks up phone and dials Carly's number.)

Sam: Hey Carls, what's up?

Carly: Oh not much, just drinking some Peppy Cola…

Sam: Yeah, I'm eating ham right now.

Carly: Cool…So…do you like…umm John?

Sam: well, no actually, I don't, I just made it up.

Carly: Why?

Sam: Well Freddie was there, and I like him a lot, and I wanted to make him jealous.

Carly: Oh, you really need to confess your feelings to Freddie. I mean seriously Sam it has been going on for 8 years. Don't you think it is time to confess.

Sam: I want to, I really do. I'm just so afraid of being rejected. Freddie is a really close friend of mine, I don't want to loose him.

Carly: You won't loose him, because you never know he might have feelings for you too.

Sam: I doubt it. He is always talking and flirting with you. How could he like an obnoxious girl like me?

Carly: Sam, I don't know if you ever heard this before, but opposites attract. That means that you and Freddie are meant to be. You just have to catch your breath and go for it. You only get one life, so Sam you need to live it up and take a chance now and then.

Sam: I know Carls, I do. I have a favor. Could you maybe set me and Freddie up. Like maybe get us together without letting each other know on how we feel.

Carly: Yeah I'll do the favor. I have a perfect plan.

Sam: Ha-ha, okay what is it??

Carly: You know how my cousin is getting married?

Sam: Yeah…?

Carly: Well I need an escort and I'm taking Jake. Only I will say that Spencer doesn't want me to go alone. So that way you and Freddie can double date with us.

Sam: Do you think Freddie will go along with it?

Carly: Yeah, you just kind of have to act like you don't want to go.

Sam: Okay, I can do that.

Carly: Well I got to go call Freddie and invite him.

Sam: Okay, talk to later.

Carly: Bye.

(The next day at Carly's Apartment)

Carly: So Freddie are you able to make it?

Freddie: Yeah, what time? My mom is making me go to the doctors to get more shots. Even though I just got shots a week ago.

Sam: Ha-ha wow freddork!

Freddie: Shut up Sam!!

Sam: Make me!!

Carly: Will you guys just stop!!

Carly: Listen…I want both of you guys to go and the only way both of you guys go is if you guys go together.

Sam: Like as a…like as a…

Freddie: Date??

Carly: Uh yeah, but before you guys kill me or each other, just listen it is a wedding and I am going on a date with Jake and Spencer will only let me go if we double date. So will you guys have to pretend.

Freddie: Aww Carly, that's worse then a tick bath!!!

Sam: Do you think I really want to go with a geek? People will tease me!!

Carly: Please guys just do it for me, please??!

Sam: Okay just for you.

Freddie: Yeah just for you.

Carly: Okay well lets go do iCarly!

Sam: Lets! (runs after Carly)

(Freddie follows)

Freddie's Perspective:

I am so glad I finally have alone time with Sam. Carly said we will be alone for about a half an hour eating, which is one of Sam's favorite things to do. I heard they will have tons of meat there. You know Sam will be all over the meat. I hope I can tell Sam how I feel about her then. I don't think I could wait any longer. I really don't think I could. The only thing about tomorrow night is that Sam will probably show up in like a ratty sweatshirt and jeans. Maybe I should just show up like a total bum, but I can't because we are going to a wedding. Oh wait Sam is calling me hang on…

Freddie: Hello??

Sam: Hey freddork

Freddie: Hey Sam, what's up? Did you just call me to make fun, or do you really have anything important to say.

Sam: Yeah I do. Listen…I uh…umm…

Freddie: What Sam, just spit it out..

Sam: Okay, okay. Listen I am really looking forward to uh…seeing you tomorrow.

Freddie: (long pause) I umm…kind of…

Sam: You feel what?

Freddie: I feel the same way.

Sam: Okay.

Freddie: So…we need to talk.

Sam: Uh yeah we do…I need to tell you something.

Freddie: Well spill the beans.

Sam: I'll tell you tomorrow…I promise

Freddie: Pinkie swear?

Sam: Pinkie swear.

Freddie: Good, well I got to go.

Sam: Yeah me too.

Freddie: Well, bye.

Sam: Bye.

Freddie: (continued)

Wow I am head over heels falling for Sam. The way she breathes in the phone. The way I can hear a smile, even if I don't see it. I just love Sam Puckett. I wonder what she has to tell me. I wonder why she took time out of her evening to tell me that she is looking forward tomorrow. I'm looking forward to tomorrow to. I wish Sam, was right here with me now.

Sam's Perspective:

I hope I changed the awkwardness between us to. Maybe I just created more. I just had to get it off my chest before the secrets ate me alive. I am so going to look my best tomorrow. My aunt, (the one who is not in jail) is taking me to get my hair done. I already have a purple dress picked out. Just for one day, I am going to Freddie that I can be more, than he thinks I am. I can measure up to Carly. I mean I won't change my ways, just for one night though. I am going to be different.

Sam's house:

Beep, beep.

Carly: Sam come on. We are going to be late.

Sam: (shouting from upstairs window) I'm coming, hold on.

Carly: geez…

(Sam gets into the car, looking fabulous)

Freddie's mouth drops open.

Sam: What? Is there something in my teeth.

Freddie: Sam…Sam…you look amazing!

Sam: Really, you think so.

Freddie: Yeah.

Sam: Thanks, freddork.

Freddie: (laughs) funny Sam, really funny.

Carly: Okay, Spencer lets go!

Sam: Yeah we got to go there, before they run out of ham.

Freddie: Can't you think of anything else besides ham?

Sam: Geez freddork, why don't you just mind your own business.

Freddie: Whatever!

Carly: Guys, cool it. I don't want there to be tension here when we pick up Jake.

Sam: Okay, we will stop. Right Freddie?

Freddie: Right…

(At the wedding)

Carly: Hey, well I got to go talk to my cousin. Jake come with me.

Jake: Okay babe..

Carly: I will be back in like 30 minutes.

Sam and Freddie: Okay..

Freddie: So…Sam…how's the ham.

Sam: It's fantastic.

Freddie: Uh…that's cool.

Sam: Yeah.

(awkward silence)

Freddie: So Sam…what did you want to tell me last night?

Sam: It's nothing. It doesn't matter anymore.

Freddie: Sam just tell me.

Sam: No.

Freddie: Come on Sam. Just spill.

Sam: Okay, okay. I don't really know how to start. If you don't feel the same way I totally understand. Well here it goes, ever since we kissed. I have been feeling these feelings. I really don't know what to make of them. I think I like you but then I'm like no it can't be. It just can't. I know you would never like a food-obsessed, obnoxious girl like me, but I just had to tell you. I couldn't keep it inside of me any longer. Freddie, I think I love you.

Freddie: Oh…

Sam: I know its stupid, how could I think that? How?

(gets up and runs to the bathroom)

Freddie: Sam…wait!!!

Sam's POV:

What was I thinking? I should of never said it, never! It was stupid. Freddie doesn't deserve a girl like me. His mom will only make me get so close to him. Freddie will break my heart like all the other's. I have had so many people walk in and out of my life. I don't want to loose someone else. I don't want Freddie to walk out on me. Just because I said three simple words. "I love you"

Freddie: Whoa…she feels the same way? I can't believe it. I have been waiting for Sam to speak those words for so long, for so long. She finally makes me smile and then she runs off. Her running off pretty much told me that she wishes she could take it back. I don't want her to take it back. I really don't want her to take it back. I got to go find her.

(dials Sam's number, no answer)

(calls Carly)

Freddie: Hey sorry to interrupt but Sam has ran away. She left. I asked your grandmother to check in the bathroom and she wasn't there. Where could she be?

Carly: Okay, don't worry I will be there as soon as possible. We will find her.

Freddie: Hurry. I'm really worried for her.


	2. ihave to find her

Chapter 2:

Carly: Okay…I got here as soon as I could tell me what happened.

Freddie: We were talking. Everything was great. Until she said the three little words.

Carly: What?

Freddie: She told me she loved me.

Carly: Well what happened?

Freddie: I guess to her she thought I didn't like her back.

Carly: Well do you like her.

Freddie: No…

Carly: What?

Freddie: I'm not done….I love her. I've loved her forever. Now she's gone and I don't know why she won't give up. I don't know why she keeps running. Everything she ever wanted is right in front of her and she doesn't even know it. I don't want to loose her Carly! I don't want her to do something stupid!

Carly: Freddie, calm down. We will find her. I'll call Spencer right now. Don't worry everything will be okay.

Freddie: Promise?

Carly: I promise.

(Spencer arrives minutes later)

Freddie: Hurry Spencer we got to find her.

Spencer: Okay okay, dude chill out.

Freddie: No Spence I don't think you understand. The girl I love is missing and I need to stop her before she does something stupid.

Spencer: just calm down.

Freddie: I AM CALM!!!!

(leaves and gets out of the car

Freddie: You know what I don't need your driving services. I'll walk. Listen to me…I will find her with or without your help.

Carly: No, Freddie come back!

Freddie: sorry, I got to go.

(slams door and runs off)

Sam's POV:

I don't think I care anymore. So many years, days, months wondering if Freddie ever would like me back. Then today I find out. I found out the answer. He doesn't like me. I could just tell by the sound in his voice. How could I lead myself to believe that he would ever like a girl like me? I mean look at me. How do I expect someone to love me when I can't even love myself. That is the saddest part too. People say you need to love yourself before loving someone else. So maybe that whole saying pretty much just gives it away. Maybe I'm not ready for a relationship. Maybe I'm not ready to love Freddie to a full extent. Maybe we will just stay friends. Maybe that is all we will ever be. I don't want anyone to find me. I certainly don't want Freddie to come looking for me. I'll go home when I feel like it. I will go back to my normal life as soon as everything calms down. I can't go back there with a smile on my face. I can't pretend everything is okay when it isn't. You can try to make me, but I suggest not. Unless you want your face punched in. I'm not kidding either. Does my face lie? No it doesn't. You can call me anything you want except a liar. Because one thing Sam Puckett never does. Is she never lies. Don't forget that, when you have forgotten about me.


	3. ineed to think like Sam

Freddie's POV:

Why did I have to seem so awkward about it. I didn't mean to. It came out wrong it really did. Now Sam will never know how I genuily feel about her. She will never know that she means the world to me. She won't know. She can't. I really need to find her. To tell her that she isn't the only one out there. I love her. Right now that is the only thing I would want to say to her. To hold her in my arms and promise that I will never let go. Because between you and me. I don't think I have enough strength to let go of the girl that causes so much harm to me; yet that makes me love her even more. Because she is probably the one girl on this earth that knows what she wants. I wish I could think like Sam…if I were Sam where on earth would I hide? She wouldn't go home. To her home is like World War II all over again. She wouldn't go to Carly's if she knew everyone was looking for her. She might of ran off to some food place, but I don't think so. The one thing I noticed about girls is they eat when they are upset. For Sam it is the complete opposite. She doesn't eat. She will starve herself until she feels that the sadness in her has died down. I remember a couple months ago she became so upset with her mom that she wouldn't eat for four days. So me and Carly literally had to shove food down into her mouth. Of course I was her punching bag and she came after me. Only I don't blame her. She gets hurt from so many people that walk in and out of her life. I don't expect her to wake up every morning smiling. I don't expect the birds to be chirping outside her window. I don't expect anything of it for. Honestly though I have always wanted to create a fairy tale. One that both of us can share. I can be her prince-charming and she can be my princess. We will live happily ever after. Only…that is only if I find her. Only if I think like sam. Think like sam. Wait that is it….I know where she is!

Sam's POV:

If Freddie knows anything about me then he knows exactly where I am. It isn't that hard. Between me and Freddie it just clicks. The past, the present the future. It all connects. I wish I could just make him see that I am the only girl that has loved him for him. Yeah, maybe I am mean to him. To me that is the only way I was taught to express my feelings for someone. Freddie knows me. He knows that I say things but I never mean them. Maybe this is the first time that I actually mean the three little words. I love Freddie with all my heart. Why can't he see? I confess, I run, and Freddie still hasn't come looking for me. He doesn't care. I'll just wait out the pain like I usually do. I won't eat for 3-4 days. I won't answer phone calls or texts. I will sit here at home until I devise a plan to tell Freddie. Then I will show up to school like nothing ever happened. No one will question me because they know better then to ask me something. I will slowly rot away and no one will ever acknowledge that I am breaking on the inside. That is just how it will always be. I know one thing though. Freddie will never love me.

Carly:

I'm really worried. I know Sam has done this stuff before. This time she is really hurt. I can just sense it. Having Freddie like her; meant the world to her. She must think he doesn't like her at all. That is not true and we both know it. They were meant to be. I wish they could've seen earlier. That they are just what they need in each other's lives. Why couldn't Freddie see it before.


	4. ican't let her go

Freddie: Oh my god. I think I know where she is!

(Runs toward opposite side of town)

(At the secret place)

Freddie: Sam! Where are you?

Sam: (thinks to herself, oh my he does care)

Freddie: I need to talk to you, please tell me where you are.

(no answer)

(Sam texts Freddie)

Sam: (texting) If you really care about me at all, then you know exactly where I am.

(Receives text)

Freddie: Where the hell could she be? Oh my god! I think I know.

Freddie's POV:

She ran to the park. The special place where we always came. When we were younger we would call each other if we were having a bad day. We would always come to that exact spot. It has been so long since I've been here. I forget what the scenery looks like. Oh my god Sam!

Freddie quickly runs to the bridge.

He finds no sign of Sam anywhere.

He looks over the edge.

There she is floating lifelessly in the water.

Freddie: Sam!

Freddie POV:

Aww shit! What did I cause? Why couldn't I tell her that I loved her from the moment that I looked into her eyes. Now she will never know. I will never be able to look into her blue eyes and get lost. We will never walk down the hallways hand in hand. Never, ever. She will never know that I thought about her for minutes, days, months at a time. She will never know. Because she is dead!!! There is only three things I know how to do at this moment; scream, cry, and CPR. I guess I can do only those two things.

Freddie Runs down to Sam. He quickly carries her lifeless body to the ground. Freddie checks for a pulse. Finally there is one. Nothing mattered more to him at this moment then her. He wouldn't of cared if the world was ending. If his mother was yelling at him because he was soaken wet. He just had to save the girl of his dreams from dying. He had to save her. No matter how mean she was to him. Freddie always cared for her.

Freddie: I got to save her. I can't let her go. She is the most important thing. Sam wake up!

Quickly texts Carly.

Freddie: Please Sam. Do at least one thing for me? Don't go. I'm not ready to let you go!


	5. itry to save her

(flashback)

Sam's POV:

Freddie doesn't care. He never did, he never will. I don't want to live anymore. I confessed every little feeling I have ever held in. I let it all out and look how far it got me. Nowhere. I texted Freddie. No response. He doesn't care. I can't make him love me. I don't want to live anymore. I'm not trying to prove a point. There is no way in earth that he would ever find me anyways. I have never been suicidal. Ever. I've never liked my life but I have put up with it. I just can't take another topping on this terrible sundae. I can't experience anymore pain. It just isn't worth it. He was the only positive thing in my life. Now he is gone. Now my life is filled with negative things. Things that I just want to cringe over. So…what's the point of living. There is no point. I don't want to live. Freddie won't miss me. I'm done.

She quickly prays to god, looks over the edge and whispers something only she can hear.

"Goodbye Freddie"

Then she jumps.

(end of flashback)

(normal view)

Freddie quickly takes his hands off her face and starts to pound her chest with his fists. There is still no sign of life. He did it at least 30x in a row. No sign. No sound. If you are wondering why he never called 911, he actually did. Since Sam repeatedly called them on Freddie's phone. Freddie doubted that they would even come considering that all the times she called them; all the things were non-emergency. So he kept giving her CPR. After that wasn't working. He quickly grabbed her face and gave her mouth to mouth. This was only the second time that Freddie had felt her soft lips on his. It felt so right but yet so wrong. He didn't even know if Sam would make it. After all these things he tried to do to save Sam, the ambulance finally arrived with Carly.

Freddie's POV:

They hoisted Sam onto a stretcher. The paramedics gave her a oxygen mask and all I could do was pray. Pray that she would make it. They told us that if I never did give her mouth to mouth or CPR she wouldn't of made it. She was still unconscious and her pulse was very faint but she would of died if I didn't find her when I did. Today, this is the only thing that I feel proud of. If I just said that I loved her from the starts, she wouldn't of jumped. God, please help my dear friend Sam Puckett. Don't let her die. I quickly got into the ambulance. I didn't want to leave her again. I want her to know that as soon as she opens her big blue eyes, that I will be the only one waiting for her. Even if the rest of the world walks out on her. I love you Sam. I wish you knew.

The paramedics said it would be an awful time before she would wake up. From the looks of it, she almost drowned. She suffered from a concussion too. Freddie wasn't going to leave her side even if the nurse's had to drag him out of there. He was staying right next to the girl he loved. 

(at the hospital)

While they were doing tests on Sam and healing her wounds. Freddie made his way over to the gift shop. He quickly picked out a get well card. Also yellow daises. It was these kinds of things that Freddie knew by heart. He knew what her favorite color was, her favorite food. He knew what she was afraid of even if she never admitted it. He knew that she loved yellow daises. He knew that she secretly read tons of books in her spare time. He knew ever single aspect about Sam. Even stuff that Carly didn't even know. 

He decided on a card that had a boy and girl on the front. They were holding hands. He quickly glanced over the card and knew that this was meant for Sam. The card read:

"Even when the world walks out on you, I will be here waiting." 

"I promise."

"Get well soon."

Freddie knew how to sign this card. This card wasn't just a simple thank you card or birthday card. It was the only way he could tell Sam how sorry he actually was. Usually he would sign his name saying "sincerely Freddie," or your friend Freddie. This time was different. The only things that he wrote on this card were: 

"I'm sorry Sam!" "I love you, forever and always; I promise."

It was perfect. He just was hoping Sam would wake up soon. So he could really tell her how he felt in person. The card just wouldn't break all the ice. He couldn't use it as a back up plan. He never intended for anything to happen. It was all a mistake. Except one thing. He knows one thing that wasn't a mistake; he loved Sam with all his heart. 


	6. iwont walk out

It has been a good 24 hours since Freddie or Carly had talked to their friend. They took shifts waiting by her bedside. Not leaving even when the nurse threatened to call security. Freddie was very loyal. The only time he left was to use the bathroom. Spencer and Mrs. Benson had showed up only to bring them food and blankets. Freddie wasn't going to go home without Sam. Freddie and Sam slept overnight. Carly slept on the chair next to the window. While Freddie slept right next to Sam. He wanted her to see him when she first opened her eyes. He wasn't going to leave her. He didn't stay with her because he had to it is because he wanted to.

The doctor soon came in. He said she wouldn't be awake for another day or so. She was very hurt and had a concussion that had knocked her out. They had to give her pain medication for all the damage that had happened to her frail body. The damage was caused by a rock that she had fallen on. She has fractured her whole arm. She hit her head. That caused the concussion. Her concussion isn't so bad, but it isn't so good.

(Freddie's and Carly's Conversation)

**Carly: **Listen Freddie, I'm sorry.

**Freddie**: What? It isn't your fault that she jumped.

**Carly: **Yeah, but I should of stuck up for you in the car. I should of helped you find her. She is my best friend and I left her. I'm such a bad friend.

**Freddie: **You aren't a bad friend. You are the reason that she held on for so long. If she didn't have you, she would of let go a long time ago.

**Carly: **No. Freddie I'm not. She talked about you always. I think she held on for you. She just wanted you to like her. I think that is all she ever wanted. I mean you guys were friends before me and her.

**Freddie: **I guess. But I abandoned her. I'm not that great. As soon as you moved here, I ignored her. We fought because of it. There was so much tension that had built up over the years. I mean we were great friends. We first met when we were four. She lost her only best friend to some random girl that just moved in. It seems all my life that I have abandoned her.

**Carly: **You didn't abandon her. You found her. She will thank you when she wakes up.

**Freddie: **But what if she doesn't. What if she hates me because I tried to save her from dying? Maybe all she really wanted to do was die.

**Carly: **Freddie I doubt that is true. She just found out you didn't like her. She did something stupid. Even if she wanted to die, she wouldn't be mad that you tried to save her. She has her friend back. Because you came back when the rest of the world walked out. You found her. She will always appreciate that.

**Freddie: **You really think so?

**Carly: **I know so. Just give her time. Okay?

**Freddie: **Yeah. Thanks Carly

**Carly: **Anytime.

(Freddie and Carly quickly hug. They continue waiting by Sam's bed. Carly is watching the TV. While Freddie just stares at Sam and her hear monitor.)


	7. isee her eyes

Freddie POV:

I couldn't take my eyes off Sam; knowing that I caused that much damage. My eyes constantly stared at her heart monitor. It scared me. I just thought that it could stop at any time which it truly could. I just can't wait till I am able to look into her deep blue eyes.

Carly's POV:

I didn't know Sam had it in her. I didn't know that could possibly do something so stupid. I mean I know she was upset but was it really worth it? Was it really worth risking your life, just because you were mad? No it isn't worth it. I don't care how badly Freddie hurt her. It is no excuse. I mean I know Sam is like sort of twisted up sometimes. This however is no excuse. I love Sam with all my heart. She is my best friend. But this little shenanigan really threw me over the edge. I'm not going to hold a grudge against her but seriously. Did she really have to go that far? Was it really worth it? Was it worth a severe concussion and a broken arm? Sam can tell herself that she didn't do it out of attention. But you know she did. She is just to scared to admit it. I know Freddie loves her, and I'm really happy for them but seriously Sam really screwed him over. Freddie is so in love with her that he doesn't really know the damage that she had caused.

Carly leaves to call Spencer.

Now it is just Freddie and Sam. It was like it use to be, just the two best friends alone together. This was nothing like before though. Freddie never thought that he would be holding the hand of his almost-dying friend Sam. He never thought. He thought probably when we are old and gray. Not at fifteen. That is just to way to young to be hooked up to all these machines.

Freddie squeezes the hand that had always protected him. Now he was protecting her. It was weird how he was protecting her now. It is so weird how things can change in a blink of an eye. You might wake up normal in the morning but everything could slowly faint and fall as the day goes on.

For a brief minute Sam's eyes flicker open.

Freddie is sitting there shocked.

Freddie: Sam!

Sam: I'm sorry Freddie…

(her eyes quickly shut)

The heart monitor starts to beep beep beep!!!!

Freddie: Sam!!!!!! No!!!! Doctor. I need a doctor!!!!!!!!

Tons of doctors run in to try and save my dying friend from dying.

Freddie: (whispers) Sam….please don't go. You need to hear my confession before you go. Please Sam…don't!!


	8. iwish she had control

Carly: No Spencer tell Mrs. Benson that we don't need tick lotion. There are no ticks here. We don't need it.

Carly: Yeah, I guess she is doing better…

Carly: Well I got to go. Bye Spence.

(normal view)

Carly quickly takes the elevator up to the 10th floor. Freddie is sitting in a soft chair right next to Sam's room. His head is bowed and his hands are covering his face. "What could of happened?," thought Carly. Carly slowly walks over to her friend and asks him what had happened.

Carly: Freddie what's the matter?

(no answer)

**Carly: **What is wrong???

Freddie slowly lifts up his head to face his friend. Freddie has been crying. 

**Carly: **Freddie…are you-you crying? 

**Freddie: **(grunts) Sa-sa-sam!!!

**Carly: **What happened is everything okay?

**Freddie: **(takes a deep breath in) After you left…I was sitting there. Her eyes flickered open. She said "sorry Freddie" Her eyes closed shut. Her heart monitor started beeping.

**Carly: **What???

**Freddie: **doctors rushed in. They are trying to save her.

**Carly: **Is she dead?

**Freddie: **I don't know. (starts to cry)

**Carly: **NO!!!!!!!!!!!! She's not dead. She can't be dead. You just talked to her. She was fine when we left her.

Carly and Freddie sat in the chairs and waited for the news of their friend.

(one hour later)

**Doctor: **Hey guys, I have some news. Would you like to hear the bad news or the good news first?

**Carly and Freddie: **Good.

**Doctor: **The good news is that your friend Sam is alive. She only died for about 35 seconds. Luckily we were able to bring her back to life. She is still recovering. So no one is allowed to go into her room yet. 

**Carly: **what is the bad news?

**Doctor: **She won't be able to leave the hospital for another week or so. I suggest you guys go home and wait till tomorrow to see her. Okay?

**Freddie: **But I don't want to leave her!!!

**Doctor**: Okay…how about you guys give me your phone number and you will be the first person to call incase anything were to happen.

**Freddie: **Uh…okay…

(Freddie gives the doctor his number)

Carly and Freddie call Spencer and ask for a ride home.

Spencer picks them up and takes them home.

Freddie's POV:

I believe all things happen for a reason. Whether you want these things to happen or not. They all just happen. Nothing can be prevented or stopped. Things happen by fate. People leave people, for others. People do crazy stuff that could get them killed. People hurt other people. These are the things you can't control. The things you don't know how to control. If you did, things would be a lot better. You wouldn't have so many broken hearts, death, sadness, greed, hunger or anything else. If everyone had control and were responsible when making decisions then you wouldn't have all this. I wish Sam just knew that what she did really did hurt me. I know I left her and abandoned her at the most unspeakable times. I'm back now. I thought we were doing so well. Then she flips shit and tries to kill herself. Only if someone taught her control. She wouldn't of done it. We wouldn't of been waiting to hear if she was dead or alive at fifteen. She wouldn't of been connected to all those machines. She would have had control. But one thing you need to know about Sam Puckett is that she is completely out of control. I think that is what is damaging her so much. 

Carly's POV:

My heart goes out to Freddie. He just wants the best for Sam. She blew it. If she really loved him at all, she wouldn't of done this to him. I mean I know Sam has it hard. But trying to kill yourself or run from yourself is no way to live. I wish she could see it. Once she gets out of the hospital she will most likely be put under psychiatric care. They will think she is crazy. Mrs. Benson won't let Freddie anywhere near her. The most important one….Sam will never love herself. She will believe she is crazy and try to do more damaging things that will catch up to her eventually. The saddest part is she doesn't even know that what you do now, will effect you later on in life.


	9. iam nervous

Freddie's POV:

I'm not sure how many times I kept waking up from terrible nightmares. I'm not sure how many times I had to wake up and tell myself that it wasn't real. Only it was. I was facing the aftermath of Sam's decision. I think I would of just been better off sleeping at the hospital again. I couldn't get her out of my head. I worried for her. I didn't know if she had stopped breathing or if doctors were trying to save her. I had no clue of finding out. Yeah, doctors will say they will call you. Only they never do. They don't even have enough time for their own family. Let alone someone else's. Sam could of let go over the night for all we know. I don't want her too. This is my perspective of the whole couple of days.

I had her.

I lost her.

I wish stuff was normal. I wish I never left Sam. I wish she didn't make stupid decisions. I wish I could just forget and pretend none of this happened. I can't though. Sam is my best friend. I love her. I can't abandon her.

I'm not the same person I use to be.

I won't leave Sam for anything. No matter what hot girl moves next door to me. Sam is the only one in my life. She was in front me all along. I never saw her. That is the saddest thing. She is everything I wanted and she was right in front me all along. I guess I finally opened my eyes. I saw there were more things to Sam that met the eye. Her smile, her eyes, her body, her laugh, her craziness, her obnoxious behavior. They all made up Sam. I love every single aspect of her. I love it all. Even if it isn't meant to be loved. I love her for her. I never want to see her change into anyone else.

(normal view)

Carly and Freddie eagerly arrive at the hospital. They are very jittery, while waiting by the door to Sam room. They are unsure if they are allowed to go in yet. They aren't even sure if anyone is even there. Maybe Sam did die overnight. They are expecting the worst.

The doctor soon comes in with the news. Sam has made it. Even better she is awake.

**Carly and Freddie**: Really?

**Doctor**: Yes.

**Carly: **Do you mind if I go in their first. Then I will leave and I'll call you in.

**Freddie: **Yeah. Sure. I just need a long time though; to explain everything.

**Carly: **I understand.

**Freddie: **Don't tell her I'm here. She might not want to see me. I'd rather have it be a surprise.

**Carly: **Okay don't worry I won't.

Carly lightly presses on the door's handle; very unsure if she even wants to face Sam. Carly wants to see her. As she enters the room she sees the TV on. No other then the show Jerry Springer. Sam loves that show. She sees Sam lying on her bed. Sam is drained you can just tell in her face, yet she has a smirk. Which has been plastered on her face for quite a while now. Sam looks up and sees carly.

**Sam: **Hey Carls, you came. I was wondering when you were going to show up.

**Carly**: Ha-ha I see that you are feeling better.

**Sam: **Ah same old same old. I've been getting headaches lately.

**Carly: **Well I'm glad you are in a better condition then you were.

**Sam: **Yeah I know. Do you mind if me and you discuss everything later.

**Carly: **Uh yeah sure. I just want to let you know one thing though…

**Sam: **Uh yeah??

**Carly: **You do know that Freddie came looking for you, and I hope you know that he found you. I hope you know you put Freddie through so much pain. Yet he never left your side. The most important thing that I hope you know is that if it weren't for him; you wouldn't be here. You would of died. Sam, I hope you never do anything like this ever again. You really hurt us. Do you really want to hurt the ones that love you the most.

**Sam: **No. But Freddie doesn't love me.

**Carly: **Yes he does!!! If he didn't then why would of he even of saved you. Why did he run after you at the wedding. Why Sam, why!?

**Sam: **I don't…I don't know. I'm sorry Carly I really am.

**Carly: **Well…you aren't going to get off this easy. Sam, you tried to kill yourself.

**Sam: **No I didn't try to kill myself. I tried to run away from my problems.

**Carly: **You put your life in danger. You don't even care. Freddie cares for you so much. You don't even realize. We haven't gotten any sleep in the past two days. Sam you died for 35 seconds while in the hospital. We thought you were a goner. Even though Freddie thought that you could make it. He loves you Sam. He doesn't love me. He has always loved you and he feels bad that he abandoned you. He truly does, or he wouldn't of slept over night here, he wouldn't of saved you, he wouldn't of given you CPR and he definitely wouldn't stay up at night thinking about you. Now would he Sam?

**Sam: **I guess not.

**Carly**: Sam, I'm not sure if I am angry at you or not. I don't want to fight right now. So I'll just visit you tomorrow okay?

**Sam: **Yeah, okay.

**Carly: **Bye.

**Sam: **(sits in silence)

Sam Puckett never cries. Except there is one exception. She lost the trust of her best friend. Even worse she put her friends through hell. She still doesn't even realize how much she hurt Freddie. Sam probably won't know until she speaks to him. Face to face.


	10. iknew you'd never leave

Sam's POV:

I don't know exactly what I will say to Freddie when I see him. I'm not even sure if he will come visit me. I screwed him over. There is no possible way that he will ever forgive me. He can't love me. Carly was right I screwed him up so badly. Surprisingly, I did wake up with the guilt. It was buried beneath me. I wish I never jumped. I remember how I told him I was sorry. I know I jumped but I just don't remember jumping. One thing I did remember was when Freddie tried to save me with mouth to mouth. For maybe a second or two I had awoken. I was too confused, the thought slipped away from me and my eyes did shut. I thought I would never be able to see any of them again. I just have no clue what I plan on telling Freddie. Remember how I said that I didn't do it for attention, well that right there was a big fat lie. I did do it for attention. I wanted him to like me for me. Now it is probably to late. He will never ever like a suicidal girl, like me.

Freddie POV:

I don't have anything to say. Except the fact that I am so nervous right now. I just don't know how to face Sam. I know one thing though. I will always love Sam. I still love her. I never stopped. I am the only person that understands why she jumped and yet I still love her. It is what makes Sam, Sam.

Freddie quickly went to the bathroom. He splashed cool water on his face. He wasn't ready to see Sam. He was scared that she would be mad that he saved her. Carly hadn't told him anything. So he wouldn't of known what went on in the small hospital room. Maybe Sam would forget everything, he thought. That was unlikely, the doctor told Freddie and Carly that she could remember. He quickly made his way back to this sitting area. He grabbed her flowers and the card. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down. Still his heart raced in unfamiliar beats. To him it was like a heart attack. He was about to face the one person that let him down for the first time in his life. He loved her, now he wasn't sure what to say to her. He still did love her, he just couldn't face her for the life of him. He quickly called Carly.

**Freddie: **Carly!

**Carly: **Yeah, what, is everything okay?

**Freddie: **yeah…I'm so scared.

**Carly: **Okay. Just remember it is the same old Sam. Just tell her everything that has been on your mind. Speak it all. Even if it will hurt her. She needs to know how you feel okay.

Just talk to her.

**Freddie: **Okay, okay. I will. Thanks Carly.

**Carly: **Yep. Just txt me as soon as you're done

**Freddie: **Okay. Bye.

**Carly: **Bye.

Freddie braced himself. Was he able to face her? Was he able to talk to her like nothing happened at all? He didn't know. He had the mind of a 15year old guy. Guys don't think. They just act. Freddie could just hope for the best. He quickly remembered the one thought that had bounded them as friends for all these years. He remembered when him and Sam were in the first grade. Freddie had just fallen off the slide because a bully other than Sam had pushed him. It was Sam who got the teachers, Sam who never left his side. Freddie knew she was scared. Freddie looked into her eyes and they were wet with tears. Sam never left his side; even when he was getting stitches, even when they said he would be fine. Even then Sam knew that you never leave a friend behind. Freddie remembered through it all that Sam had never let go of his hand.

This is what Freddie had to do now. He had to stick by her side, even though all he wanted to do was run. These were the reasons they still were friends, because neither of them walked out on each other. They waited while the rest of the world walked out. Freddie wasn't ready to walk out on Sam. He loved her. He couldn't let her go. He had to be brave like Sam. He had to pace himself. He slowly walked over to her room, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Only when he knocked he pretty much opened the door. He knew best friends didn't need to knock, they just walked in.

There she was, Freddie thought. Sam was lying on her back, sound asleep. Freddie quickly walked over to her. He sat the flowers near her bed and the card. He quickly found a chair across the room and sat down in it. He didn't want to stare at her too long, because then the tears would pour out of him. So he quietly sat and read a magazine.

An hour later, Sam's eyes finally opened. She looked at the flowers and smiled to herself. She was completely oblivious to the sleeping Freddie sitting in the chair across the room.

Sam looked at the card. She knew who it was from. She knew the hand that wrote her name by heart. It was from Freddie. She opened the envelope to find two friends holding hands. This thought reminded her of when Freddie had to get stitches. She just smiled to herself while she opened the card. There it was. It was the quote that made them stay friends for as long as they did. The quote that meant everything to her.

" I promise that when the rest of the world walks out, I will still be here waiting."

Which is honestly so true. Carly hadn't walked out of her life completely, but here it was two o'clock in the afternoon even though Carly had promised that she would come back today. She wouldn't come back. Sam knew that it was Freddie who was always with her in spirit. She knew that he probably just came by to drop it off, and left so he wouldn't have to face any kind of confrontation. Sam's eyes appeared on the remote that sat next to her. She quickly glanced at the TV and realized one small little thing. There he was. Freddie was sleeping underneath the TV.

Sam's POV:

I guess he really meant it that even if the world walks out, he will still be here stationed next to my side. There he was. I guess I'll just wait here and watch Jerry Springer while I wait for his brown eyes to open.


End file.
